This invention relates to a heat shield, in particular of the type used to shield hot areas of components, e.g. of an internal combustion engine, and to a system with a heat shield of this type.
Heat shields of this type often have a housing that is composed of two metallic sheet layers. These metallic sheet layers are connected with each other at least in some areas on their edges, wherein as an insulating layer an additional layer, namely an intermediate later, is frequently located between the layers of sheet metal. This intermediate layer contains or consists of thermal and/or acoustical insulating material.
The prior art also includes heat shields in which one or more metallic sheet layers are located on only one side of an insulating layer. For assembly, the thermal and/or acoustical insulating layer is then laid directly on the component to be shielded. For this purpose, however, it is necessary to use sufficiently stable materials for the materials of the insulating layer.
Insulating materials used for the insulating layer are conventionally particles, for example, such as graphite, mica, expanded graphite and/or fibers such as glass fibers or silicate fibers. Fibers generally have a length that is more than three times their diameter. Both the particles as well as the fibers all have a filled cross section over their entire surface.